Undisclosed Desires
by Chairman Meow
Summary: Severus and Hermione find themseleves torn between their want for eachother and their not wanting the other to know. Potions come into play and there is a clah between what their true feelings are, and what is just magic. M for smut.


_Hello =] so this is my first attempt at any sort of Fan fiction so I hope it's not too bad_

_Set after the war and Harry, Ron and Hermione have returned to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year.  
>For the purposes of this story Snape was still attacked by Nagini but he got better (yay) and returned to teaching potions at Hogwarts<br>Also for the purposes of this Hermione and Ron aren't and have not been an item _

_I hope you enjoy it and please be nice =D_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger brushed a golden lock of stray hair over her shoulder, revealing her studious expression. Her gaze was fixed squarely on the book which lay in her hands. The only sound she was aware of was the crisp turning of her yellowed pages despite the cacophony of noise Harry and Ron were fashioning beside her. The girl lifted a slender hand to gently massage her exposed neck which was clearly growing sore from being in such a strained position so frequently. She furrowed her brow, losing her focus as the noise beside her increased and struggling to retain the finer details of the list of ingredients she was reading.<p>

Across the room peering at the girl over folded arms enveloped in dark robes stood Professor Snape, all sneer, all observing.

"Potter" he snapped placing the necessary emphasis on the syllables of the word. A forgotten power fluttered in the professor's chest as the _chosen one's _head snapped up in its familiar way, it had been too long.

"Maybe if you paid as much attention to your potions as you do to your gossip then we wouldn't have this mess." He said in a voice so cold that yelling wasn't even needed, whilst gesturing to the cauldron which was foaming over the rim.

The boy made for the lid but the ever-resourceful Granger had already seen to it and the foaming subsided. Without praise Snape pivoted and sat at his desk. _Stupid girl _he thought to himself _wasting her time on those fools._ Severus had always believed that Hermione was far too wise and sensible to associate with those two. After and during the war she was the only one who held them together, they wouldn't be sitting there finishing their 7th year if she hadn't save their skins.

Almost as if nothing had happened the girl returned to her work, un-phased. Sitting upright in his chair the professor fixed his gaze on her face … her eyes. It had become an obsession of his, not just Granger, but every girl. Their eyes. How long had he wasted searching for that familiar shade of green? Hermione had finished her work halfway through Snape's thoughts and was now siting answering the questions of the other two boys. Questions so mundane and obvious one would have thought they were insulting her intelligence. But there she sat, calm and answering them with a refinement and compassion that was so unique to her, which made her so special. Snape admired her silently and without any indication on his face.

Hermione had been watching him too. Every so often she would glace over her shoulder at her professor wearing that smouldering gaze he always sported. He was intense … resilient and brave. His recovery after the attack from Nagini was nothing short of superhuman and his stance and steady voice never faltered. He showed a Gryffindor strong bravery in everything he did, but every so often when her eyes met with those dark orbs she saw the hurt, the weakness, the sorrow and most of all the regret. Her eyes met his and they looked at each other for just a fraction too long before they both turned away and attempted to keep themselves busy.

The awkwardness diminished and was replaced by uncertainty and fear as the word "Granger" rolled across the room followed by an equally chilly "See me after class. Please."

The words passed Snape's lips only seconds before the class ended and the students began to collect their items. The sliding of chairs and rustling of papers made enough noise to allow Snape to let out a heavy sigh and have it go unnoticed. Granger sat docile in her seat as she farewelled the two boys and turned her face to look at the tall man who had stood from his desk and was now pacing slowly towards her. Her eyes lit up with worry as to what she could have done to warrant staying back after class.

As her eyes widened Severus couldn't help but examine them closer; they were a dusty brown, far from the emerald green of Lilly's but every bit as concerned and benevolent.

"Miss Granger" he drawled "I wanted to commend you on your focus in today's lesson, though the same cannot be said for your companions."

Hermione felt her face grow hot with a mixture of happiness at her commendation and anger at Professor Snape's hatred of her closest friends. After everything they had been through together, after everything they had learned about Snape she couldn't believe how he could go back to treating them the way he had before. He was different now … she was certain, but he gave her no indication of a change.

"It would disappoint me to see your performance … slipping … as a result of Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, particularly considering how much work everyone has missed."

Hermione seethed. She worked twice as hard as anyone in her year and her marks showed it, there was nothing wrong with her assisting Harry and Ron … it was what she did best. She stood up from her seat so that she could look deep into her professor's eyes, an inquisitive expression on her face.

"What happened to you Severus … I thought things would be different, after … everything, why do you still hate them so much?"

Her voice was soft and soothing but her words dug into him with a contrasting sharpness. The way his name sounded coming from her plump lips was reminiscent of the times that Lilly had said it.

Inside Severus lost control "because you are better than them." He said plainly and with no emphasis, masking his feelings behind his defensive sneer.

Hermione was taken aback, her mind went blank and her usually eloquent and articulate speech turned to a small mumble

"what … what are you talking about?"

she asked she tried to say more but the words formed in the front of her mind and vanished at the look on her professors face. His eyes were so filled with blackness and desolation and subconsciously she leaned in closer studying the foreign look like she would a new spell or potion. Without warning Severus lurched forward and cupped the girls face in his hands firmly.

"Gods can't you see how much better you are?" he said with a voice that made his exclamation sound desperate, pleading.

Hermione went to back away but Snape Pulled her closer embracing her and kissing her hard on the lips. Sparks and images of Lilly, the war and everything he had hidden so well flashed behind his closed lids as he felt the girl return his kiss. It was only for a second before she pushed away gasping for air. His usually firm expression slackened but was promptly restored as he turned from Hermione. He heard her collect her things and push her chair under the desk (still a perfectionist) before darting out of the room. He didn't bother turning around or stopping her.

Both lay restless in their beds that night … Severus comparing the soft touch of Hermione's lips to the imagined feel he had of Lilly's; Hermione tossing her head on the pillow contemplating and overanalysing her conflicting sensations, devising schemes and situations in her mind. She wanted him more than anything; he was so elegant and unpredictable. She couldn't enter into anything … he was her teacher and someone would find out. But most of all she recognised that he wasn't kissing her in the classroom … he was kissing Lilly.

The next morning's class was just as uncomfortable as both predicted. As the students filled into the classroom Severus made an effort to ignore the frizzy haired girl and instead gave the back of his hands his undivided attention.

"Today you will be making pepper up potion" he said monotonously "Madam Pompfery requested it as the hospital wing is running low".

With a swoosh of his long robes Severus turned to face the blackboard, picking up a dusty piece of chalk mid turn. He scrawled the instructions on the board achieving little satisfaction from the mundane task, silently begging for the next hour to pass quickly and signal the end of the day. Behind him, sitting patiently at her desk Hermione sat eyeing what to others would have looked like her cauldron. She sat there, gaze searching through the steam, to focus on her potions teacher. She had made so many pepper up potions it was bordering on ridiculous, and she had resolved last night to act on her instincts and try something a little precarious. She added a mixture of rose thorns, harpie hair, powdered unicorn horn and all the other minor ingredients of a lust potion to her cauldron and began to stir it. The potion would allow her to exercise her desires with her professor and he wouldn't even be aware of it, let alone remember it. Pink smoke billowed from the rim in long waves and Hermione was quick to place the lid on before anyone saw. It left a scent in the air that smelt like fresh strawberries and Harry commented.

"What's that smell?" he asked looking to Hermione.

"Oh … It's just this new perfume I bought" she said matter-of-factly.

The excuse sufficed and Harry returned to his 'work' as Hermione slightly raised the lip of the lid to stir the potion. Snape had finished writing his instructions and was grading essays when the smell of strawberries filled his nostrils. He gave a quick glance round the room but nothing seemed amiss except for Potter and Weasly's usual fooling around. Lowering his head he returned to his work.

The students lined up at the end of the lesson to place their potions on Severus' desk and soon the scratched wooden top was covered. Hermione had simply bottled her potion and slipped it into her pocket discretely, hoping no one would notice. Severus saw the girl put away the potion and rose from his seat to call after her but before he could say anything she had already darted from the room, robes flowing behind her, ahead of the others students steadily flowing out the doorway.

The candles of The Great Hall illuminated the vast room and sent beams of light and shadows flickering across the walls and elaborately adorned tables as Hermione entered for dinner. She walked across the room to the Gryffindor table where Ron and Harry sat, saving her a seat. She pulled up a chair next to Harry, picking up a fork as she feigned interest in the food she piled on her plate. She had more important things to worry about tonight than her usual concerns about her friends' poor eating habits or whether or not her chicken was cooked through.

Instead she cocked her head to the left and glanced towards the front of the Hall where Severus sat, goblet in hand. Her heart fluctuated as she watched him bring the cool metal to his mouth as his thin lips formed a seal around the edge. The deep orange liquid slipped into his mouth like a rich satin and she imagined the very feint smell of strawberries wafting from the cup as he drank. Hermione had surprised herself with how easy it was to slip the potion past the house elves and into the professor's pumpkin juice before dinner. She hoped Severus had feelings for her ... he kissed her. Either way the potion wouldn't work if he didn't. Mid-admiration Hermione's glace was intercepted by Ron

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you hungry?" he said with a mouthful of chicken.

"I suppose not." Hermione said giving him a passive but assuring look. "Help yourself … I'm going to go have a shower."

As he finished his meal Severus began to feel uneasy. He was edgy and apprehensive and he felt ill. Excusing himself from the table he made for the bathroom with a swift accuracy. Once inside, grasping the sink with white knuckles Severus gazed, brows furrowed at his reflection. His already insipid complexion was tinted a chalky white and the dark circles under his eyes only served to further highlight his now glowing golden eyes. Inside him he suddenly felt a deep longing. It felt as though part of him had been ripped away and he heaved and inhaled a sharp breath. His heart palpitated and his head and loins throbbed. He wasn't sure how the next idea was conceived, but he was certain it was the remedy. Hermione.

Abandoning the discerning reflection and the cool bathroom Severus tore through the school; his robes billowed behind him like the wings of a night bird against the wind. He felt a kind of mock relief as his hand turned the knob of his chamber door and he clambered hastily down the cool stone steps. As he reached the bottom he paused and breathed a series of short intermittent sighs. He couldn't get the girl off his mind and his body was the evidence as he felt a fire radiating from the centre of his body out to his limbs and focussing on his groin. No sooner had he felt his member getting hard than he turned around to find the girl of his affections and fascinations perched delicately on the desk in front of him.

Without hesitation he lurched towards the desk and enveloped the girl in his arms, needing to touch as much of her as he could physically manage. He felt silk and skin and glossy hair in one rush of effortless sensing. He nuzzled himself into the nook of her neck and collarbone inhaling deeply with his sizeable nose the familiar scent of strawberries. He felt a tug in his mind, something wrong, a nagging recollection like something important he needed to remember and he stepped back trying to remember but he was distracted by studying the girl now with a ferocity and passion that caused her to melt.

She sat in a deep red slip with matching panties, bra and suspenders. She revelled under his gaze pushing her chest forward slightly and biting her lower lip. It was obvious that he wanted her. Brushing a lock of hair over her shoulder she exposed the smooth skin of her neck which Severus swiftly began to kiss and lick, before gently nipping at her ear. In one powerful movement he grasped her thighs roughly and pulled her closer, wrapping her legs around him as he shrugged off his outer robe and let it fall to the stone. His lips hovered dangerously and intoxicatingly close to hers and her breath rolled over them and his neck, warm and full of want.

Wrapping his hands around her lower back he moved in close and pressed a kiss to her lips. He kissed her hard, and deep and passionately, like he had imagined so many times with Lilly. But for whatever reason Lilly wasn't even part of the equation now. It was all Hermione, all touch, all animal. The quietness was broken by Hermione's soft moan as Severus ran a hand under her clothing and up her back. He could feel the goose bumps on her skin as he traced intricate and senseless patterns over her physique with his hands.

Stepping as close to her body as he could Severus gathered the silky material in his hands before lifting it in one fervent and fluid motion over her head, exposing her figure (which had developed significantly over the years). Her bra was filled with full breasts which Severus admired with undefended awe. He ran his palms over her sides and extended his arms around to the clasp, kissing her collarbone and chest as he did. He unhooked and removed the bra without moving his face and reached his large callused hands up to cup her breasts as he kissed the skin around each one with a contrasting delicacy.

Suddenly he took one of the firm buds into his mouth, running his tongue across the pink flesh, sucking hard and grinding his teeth over it. With his other hand he teased and nipped the other. He could feel Hermione's body responding as she arced up to meet his hungry kisses and caresses. He wasn't certain why he enjoyed it so much … he couldn't even remember how they had gotten there but something urged him forward and prompted him to ignore his suspicions.

He moved his mouth away from her breasts and replaced them with her mouth as his slid his tongue against hers and squeezed her nipples with his fingers. Running his hands from her front down her sides Severus tugged at the lace panties which were covering what he wanted so desperately. Almost frantically he pulled them from her hips and down her legs to join his robe on the floor. She sat before him completely naked and radiating a warmth and feel that made him inexplicably aroused.

His cock was now hard beneath his pants as he lowered himself onto his knees so he was eye level with the area he just exposed. Hands on her hips and fanned out across her lower back and bum, Severus drew himself in covering the sensitive area with frenzied kisses and nips. He ran his tongue over the small bud between her legs sucking on it, feeling her becoming wetter as he touched. He could feel Hermione's body shuddering beneath him as he pressed a finger deep inside her. She let out a sharp moan which dispersed into a low hum as he slid his fingers inside her, moving them around and feeling for that spot. He pressed in a second finger and she gasped at the touch of his experienced hands. He knew when he had found the spot as her whole body shook and she squirmed in his grip. Severus heard her breaths becoming shorter, sharper and more exasperated and moved away just before she could come.

He kissed up from between her legs to her hips, stomach, breasts and then her neck licking and biting her whole body, knowing it was driving her mad. Severus unzipped his pants and let them fall around his ankles, exposing his rock hard member. Hermione gasped at the sight and the thought, eagerly sitting up and dipping her head lower in an attempt to embrace it with her hands and mouth. Severus had other plans as he pushed against her shoulders forcing her to lie back down on the desk.

With one hand still pinning her down he used his other hand to guide himself into her. He slid the tip of his erection gently inside her before he placed his hands on her hips and held her tightly thrusting into her in one movement. Her warmth wrapped around him and enveloped his length deep inside her. He struggled to supress a moan and maintain his stoic expression as he moved deep and swift inside Hermione, being far from gentle.

Her body curled up towards him, aching and hungry, taking him deeper. She was panting and moaning and with each sharp movement of his hips sparks disbanded through her body making her wild. He was large, the biggest she had ever had, and she felt herself being stretched and filled and she unintentionally cooed his name with a contrasting softness, begging him for more. She was impressed at her own handiwork; this was one of the better potions she had ever made. The way the usually unyielding man kissed and touched and fucked her so fanatically made her feel light headed and she closed her eyes feeling herself creeping closer and closer to the edge.

Severus was silent as he pounded into her rough and quick. He tightened his grip on Hermione's hips and dug in his fingers causing her to let out a silent yelp of pain and pleasure. He leaned down on her and drove her into the desk pulling her onto his length with each thrust. Pleasure welled up in Hermione until she felt Severus' thumb slide over her sensitive bud and she choked out a long moan and a cry of bliss as she came hard around his length, her chest heaving and her eyelids fluttering. As Severus felt her tighten around him he leaned down and caught her nipple between his teeth making her almost suffocate from her own quick breathing and groans.

Severus felt his balls draw close to his body as pangs of pleasure coursed through him and he released inside her hot and thick with his mouth open wide, head thrust back with gratification. His mind and body reeled as he felt them both finish together in a fury of caresses, convulsions and inaudible whispers. Leaning close to her he kissed her lips, softly this time, savouring their silken feel. Reluctantly, he pulled out of her and let his weight press down on her body, relaxing his muscles with a small sigh. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck and they both lay there for a while suspended in the residual glow of their sex.

After a short while he climbed off Hermione and handed her her clothing without a word. He dressed himself with a flick of his wand and was instantly restored to his firm and distinguished form. Looking down at her naked body as she was dressing he opened his mouth to speak for the first time that evening

"Miss Granger…" he drawled "I have been teaching potions since well before you arrived here at Hogwarts."

He tidied a few papers which had been scattered during their activities before finishing

"Next time you may want to add some opal oil to mask the strawberry smell so I won't know what potion I'm drinking. A _very _poor attempt at a lust potion."

He snarled when he spoke but his words said volumes. Hermione sat mouth agape attempting to comprehend what she had just heard as Professor Snape wafted up the stairs leaving her to wonder where she could obtain some opal oil, or whether she actually needed the potion at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review =]<strong>_


End file.
